


Weekend Dance Practice With Honoka, Umi, and Kotori

by tokidokisuiyobi



Series: Fun With μ's! [7]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Happy Sex, Humiliation, Illustrations, Large Breasts, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Multi, Sex Addiction, Threesome - F/F/F, Voyeurism, enormous breasts like just absolutely massive, light bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25044154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokidokisuiyobi/pseuds/tokidokisuiyobi
Summary: With the next Love live coming up quickly, Umi and Kotori visit Honoka for the weekend to make sure they can all get the new dance routine down perfectly. Then, when an argument breaks out between the three of them, they quickly find a new way to remedy the situation, bringing them closer than they ever were before.
Relationships: Kousaka Honoka/Minami Kotori, Kousaka Honoka/Minami Kotori/Sonoda Umi, Kousaka Honoka/Sonoda Umi
Series: Fun With μ's! [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626718
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Weekend Dance Practice With Honoka, Umi, and Kotori

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series, so I recommend reading from the beginning if you haven't already.
> 
> illustration drawn by me.

“Alright… one… two… STEP! One… two… STEP!”

“W… WAH~!”

Honoka wailed with surprise as she fell forward and out of Umi’s grip, landing face first against an enormous, soft mass which lay directly in front of her. Responding quickly, Kotori and Umi wasted no time getting their childhood friend back up on her feet in less than an instant. As if it were merely second nature to them.

In fact, by this point the two 2nd year students had become very much used to helping the light-haired girl rise up after losing her footing, and by now, it had gotten to the point where they hardly even had to think about it anymore.

"Okay, let's try again, shall we?"

Honoka nodded, then once again began to move her body along to the rhythm that Umi established.

"One… two… STEP! One…"

"AAH-!"

**Fwomp!**

The group leader suddenly took another tumble, letting out a cute squeak upon being saved by the same cushiony heap as always. However, this time her dark-haired friend's familiar touch was nowhere to be found, leaving the poor girl slumped forward and taking a few struggling seconds to lift herself back into a standing position all on her own.

"That was the worst you've done so far, Honoka! Are you even trying anymore?" Umi asked with an agitated tone rising within her voice.

"O-of course I am!" Honoka said as she turned towards her friend to the best of her ability and balled up her fists to express her unwavering idol determination. "I… I'm just a little tired, that's all! I'm not used to… y'know… 'all this' just yet, okay?"

Although she may have been too shy to say it outright, what Honoka meant by “all this” was her breasts, those of which stretched several meters ahead of her while also towering far above her head, casting a large shadow upon her at certain times of the day. It wasn’t just her though. Ever since a certain trip to the beach near the end of summer vacation, every member of µ’s had at least some degree of largeness define their bosom due to a mysterious shipment of drinks that Honoka brought with her during the trip. After taking measurements, the trip concluded with most of the idols returning home as usual, all except Honoka and Nico, who’s chests had become so large that they had to be airlifted via helicopter and taken to Maki Nishikino’s estate.

A few months later takes us to the current situation: Honoka Kousaka, the leader and largest member of µ’s, standing somewhere within the grassy field belonging to Maki’s residence and wearing nothing but a dainty pair of modest blue panties, all while her chest spread out extensively, spilling out over the greenery far and wide. Also joining her was… you guessed it -- Umi Sonoda, who was currently making sure Honoka could pull off her dance routine for their next performance without a hitch, and was joined by her assistant, Kotori Minami, who evidently still didn’t quite have Honoka’s whole clothing situation figured out yet. These two girls were at the very least fortunate enough to be able to protect their modesty, the dark-haired girl wearing a light skirt and shoulderless tee, while the other was dressed in a large tank-top and a pair of jean shorts. These three girls were normally a lively group that got along without any problems, but now, with Honoka having grown such a massive figure and Umi and Kotori being the flattest (to put lightly) idols of the group, they would soon find that this large disparity would become the cause of many one-of-a-kind arguments between the three of them.

"Yeah, no need to be so hard on her, Umi." Kotori interrupted in an attempt to get tensions to settle down a little. "she has the biggest changes to deal with out of all of us, and with the responsibility of having to lead the group, it's hard to imagine just how much stress she's under."

The carefree costume designer's kind words didn't seem all that useful, and it almost seemed as if the dance instructor wanted to have the last say in this heated conversation no matter what it took.

"Why do you say 'she has the biggest changes to deal with out of all of us' as if it means anything at all?" Umi growled back with audible annoyance. "She's the one who made herself this way in the first place! All of us only went as far as we were comfortable with, and then once she caught wind of what was going on, she recklessly went on ahead and blew herself up to the size of-"

"That's not true for everyone! What about Nico? Do you think she was comfortable with what was done to her?!" Kotori gave her stern friend a grim reminder, causing the atmosphere to turn slightly gloomy among the three girls. Then, she continued. "Our girl Honoka here only did what she believed was best for the group, and while the road ahead may be difficult for all of us, maybe some more than others, all of us will have to work together as a unit to make our dreams a reality."

The dark haired girl hesitated for a few moments, opened her mouth to talk, then swallowed her words. There was no arguing with Kotori once she got like this. Finally, she opened her mouth once again, but with a completely different attitude. "Okay, yeah, you're right. The next love live is just around the corner though! We really don't have much time to waste, and-"

"Hey, sounds like you all could use a bit of a break! You've been out here for most of the day, from what I've seen. Besides, dinner's almost ready, so why don't you settle down and have something to eat, okay?"

Before Umi could finish her sentence, a certain first-year member revealed herself by reminding the group just how long they had been practicing their new dance routine. That first year was none other than the affluent Maki Nishikino, her enormous mammaries naturally asserting their dominance by reaching out a few feet forwards and jiggling merrily as she called out to the others. However, no answer could possibly prove to be more expressive than the joyous outcry Honoka immediately gave as a response.

"I'll have two!" She shouted out excitedly.

"We don't even know what it is yet…" Kotori reminded her.

"Oh, yeah… well, I'm still really hungry!"

"Don't worry, we'll head inside and bring out some stuff, just have some patience, okay?" Umi reassured her famished friend, then received a happy nod in return. With that, the two flattest idols of the group followed the well-rounded tomato inside the house, hoping that whatever was inside would give Honoka the energy to master the dance routine they had made. However, as Umi and Kotori turned around and began to take their leave, neither of them took notice of Honoka's hands as they carefully drifted down her toned midriff…

\-----

"H-HONOKA?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Upon making their return through the house's sliding door, the sight that they were immediately met with nearly made the pair of second year students drop their plates in shock. Although they were ultimately able to hang onto their food, the stricter one of the group couldn't help but let out a surprised remark, startling Honoka and making her arms shoot upward and away from her panties as a result, bringing them back to a more neutral position.

"Oh, I was just… uh… adjusting the waistband of… of my panties, y'know?"

"Are you sure…? It really didn't look like that."

"Yeah, I'm not quite convinced!"

Kotori was obviously just playing along with Umi, like a pair of cops interrogating a suspect, but even so, it was enough to put a crack in Honoka's composed expression. 

"Okay…I'll admit it: I was touching myself. You know... d-down there. That's what you wanted to hear, right? I just… I couldn't help it." The poor, indecently exposed school idol explained, feeling disappointed in herself. "My body is just so big and sensitive now, and I truly haven't gotten quite used to it yet. Because we did dance practice together today, I had to constantly feel your hands all over me and my breasts, even if it wasn't always intentional. As you probably know by now, I have difficulty fitting into maki's house and I have to stay out here by myself most of the time, so I've gotten used to relieving myself whenever I need to. I really didn't want to do this while you two were visiting, but I just couldn't take it anymore, so I tried to get it done while you were inside getting dinner…"

The two smaller girls stared in awe at their dejected childhood friend upon hearing her embarrassing confession, now having just discovered a new, personal side of her that had quickly developed since their incident at the beach last summer.

A lewd side of her.

"I'm not lewd!" The lewd idol exclaimed in response to her friends' brazen accusations. "It's just something that naturally builds up inside me that I have to deal with every so often, like hunger, or thirst, or tiredness. I know it's embarrassing, but it's just s...omething I need to do, and it has... a-already become somewhat ha...bitual for me…"

Despite Honoka having now defended herself extensively up to this point, in the end, it didn't seem to do all that much to change anyone's mind. However, this could easily be blamed on her lack of self control, not the choice of words she used to defend herself, seeing as near the end of her speech, her right hand had subconsciously found itself back inside the front of her underwear, rhythmically moving up and down and side to side even more consistently than the rest of her body had been while she had been practicing her dance routine earlier throughout the day. Truly captivated by the massively busty idol's unique predicament, Kotori and Umi gave their instinctive reactions after a few moments of hesitation.

“How often do you usually do this?” Kotori asked, her intrigue overriding her manners.

“Like, F-four or five... times a day...” Honoka stuttered a truthful answer between sharp intakes of breath as a continuation of her previous explanation. However, just like everything that came before, it did nothing to help her case.

"So lewd…"

"You can say that again."

"Hmph…"

Honoka breathed out a dispirited, yet cute sigh upon realization that properly convincing them was a task most likely outside of her skill set. Despite this, however, her fingers continued to take care of the dirty work while her two classmates watched closely with pure fascination in their eyes, picking apart their evening meal while doing so. Finally, after a long couple of minutes, the young schoolgirl's body shivered weakly as she let out a strained hum of of delight, then collapsed forward against the sensuous, pillowy sacs of fat attached to her chest area, indicating that her body's overbearing demands had been sufficiently fulfilled.

Now that the show was over, Umi picked up the plate containing Honoka's dinner and began to make her way over, Kotori following closely behind. After taking the few steps required to arrive by their friend's side, they were suddenly confronted by her true emotions.

"You're-… Why are you… crying?"

"I'm nothing but a freak to everyone now, aren't I?!" Honoka sniveled, tears rolling down her cheeks "I'm a weirdo who has boobies so huge she can't even move or fit into buildings properly. I'm a lewd, perverted girl who touches herself in front of her friends. This is me now. Are you happy? Are you glad you found out?"

"Sure. I don't mind." Kotori began in a reassuring tone "It's only more to learn about you, that's all. In the end, you're still the same Honoka I know and love!

"Yeah, Kotori's absolutely correct, "Umi chimed in, "This is just something new for us to adapt to and overcome together, just as you pointed out before. I'm honestly sorry for being so hard on you earlier. I didn't know what things were like for you. However, now that I've seen your hand technique, I know you can move to a steady rhythm! We just have to find a way to channel that energy into the rest of your body!

Despite outwardly commenting on something so private and regretful without so much as a hint of shame, Honoka blinked her tears away and smiled brightly, now filled with just the right encouragement to keep her going.

"Alright, after I take some extra time out to eat my dinner, we'll get to practice again! I'll get it right for sure this time, I just know it!"

Both Umi and Kotori smiled softly at each other as honoka picked up her plate and utensils and subsequently began to wolf down her food. After giving her stomach a bit of extra time so her food could fully digest, the three hardworking idols got back down to business.

"Okay, now just move your leg like this as you step over here."

"See, you have to tilt your head back a little at this part."

"Now stretch your arm out this way and point with your thumb and index finger!"

"Well, at this part, the rest of us will twirl around, but you can't really do that, so you'll do this instead!"

"I did it! "Honoka said excitedly while still trying to catch her breath. "I got through the whole song!"

"Well, I suppose so," Umi answered in response, "and you definitely did better than all your previous attempts, but it's still far from perfect. We need to go through it from the top a couple more times for now, then I suppose we can call it a day.

Upon hearing her progress report, Honoka put on a determined expression and got into her starting position once again, absolutely bent on mastering her performance.

"Ready? 1… 2… 3…!

"Hmm… actually, wait a second. Your leg isn't really moving properly here." The girl with long, dark hair pointed out, then grabbed her friend's calf with her right hand, and her inner thigh with her left.

"Ah! Umi, that feels weird! Cut it out, okay?!"

"Hmm… I still have to do something about these things by the time love live comes around, don't I…" the costume designer thought to herself. Now that Honoka had proven herself perfectly capable of dancing to the point where she could do the entire routine from start to finish, she left the dance instructor to carry out her own work and, in the meantime, wandered around to the opposite side of Honoka's enormous idol assets to inspect them. "Yeah, if I'm gonna make something to wear over her breasts, I'm gonna have to work quickly so it'll be ready in time for our next performance… but what should it be? The only choices I'm really left with are either a huge underwire bra or nipple pasties…"

"Hold on, I'm trying to show you!" By this point Umi was beginning to grow frustrated as she gently wrestled with Honoka's leg, and this debacle had lead her to a point where she lay on her back, her small, but still sizable breasts jiggling on top of her ribcage as she used both hands to hold her friend's leg right above her.

"Ah… MMM!" The bustiest girl's leg twitched in defiance of Umi's instructions, continuing the fight. Though she wanted to use her grip to fight back, the dark haired girl dialed back her aggression in a moment of empathy when she noticed a wet spot forming at the bottom of the cute undergarment above her once again.

_Wha-... who's touching me like that…? K-kotori, is that you? Please… just let me dance…_

Honoka thought this to herself in confusion and disarray, not knowing that she wasn't the only one who was behind on her idol work at the moment. After sinking her hands into her fellow idol's enlarged globes and pushing them around a fair amount, Kotori took a few mental notes before moving on. Now she took a few steps and crouched down, already having realized a while ago that she would have to get a close, hands-on inspection of Honoka's overly-ripened nipples for her to be able to understand how pasties would work, as well as the material that would need to be used to make them. However, as soon as she tightly gripped the thick, pinkly-hued nub lying on the ground in front of her…

"Nnn... WAH~!"

"Mm… mmph!!"

...a concerning wail suddenly came from the other side of the fleshy boobwall in the form of Honoka's voice, along with a much more quiet and less concerning muffled sound. Though it may seem benign, just this alone was enough to get Kotori's immediate attention, and when she came rushing over to help, she was met with the unexpected sight of Umi lying on the ground face-up, that of which Honoka was sitting right on top of, that of whom was currently looking over at the girl who had just arrived on the scene and giving her a teary-eyed expression of shame with a hint of arousal mixed in.

"Oh, I see what's going on here!" The birdbrain announced, as if she had just cracked a government conspiracy. "Honoka, it's a little crazy to believe that you're feeling pent-up and frustrated again after such a short time, but if that's the way it is, I guess it really can't be helped."

The small breasted girl ended this speech by shaking her head lightly like a doting mother scolding a child or a pet, then approached Honoka to get right up close and personal. Although she tried to deny it, the lewd girl absent-mindedly grinded her hips back and forth against her dance instructor's delicate facial features as if it were only second nature to her, and her heart now raced with anticipation, begging to know what Kotori was planning now that she was finally entering hugging range.

Thankfully, she wouldn't have to wait long to find out.

Chu~ ♥︎

Honoka's knees went weak and her arms melted as Kotori placed her hand on her partner's chin and lifted it upward, then leaned in to let their lips connect. From there, she held her position for several seconds, then finally retracted her face when she felt that the time was right, leaving the other girl desperately trying to catch her breath, Kotori taking the poor girl's deep inhales and exhales as a sign that her job wasn't done properly.

"Geez, an idol's work is never over, is it?"

Kotori leaned in once again, this time allowing her tongue to slide in between the pair of lips in front of her, that of which in turn caused the sexually frustrated idol's lower lips to tremble softly against her other friend's upper pair as a deluge of juices soaked its way through the thin fabric of her panties. As Kotori's delicate tongue thoroughly explored the inside of Honoka's mouth, the natural response she gave to express her thankfulness was none other than a cacophony of partially muffled moans and whimpers, the movement of her hips becoming rougher and more tumultuous as she did so. Recognizing how close Honoka had come towards her objective, Kotori sunk her free hand into one of the two gigantic, fleshy mountains beside her. From there she began caressing, fondling, squeezing as much of the large mass she could reach, almost as if her hand had a mind of its own. Then, suddenly, while Honoka was on the verge of a nice, refreshing release, she felt her partner's hand retract, and then her tongue, and then her lips. With a string of saliva connecting the pair for just another moment, the anxious girl trembled with anticipation once again, her eyes still shut from the passionate barrage of kisses she had just experienced and leaving her in the dark. However, it wasn't long before she felt her beloved's warm breath tickle her ear.

"You may now go ahead and cum, you perverted school idol~ ♥︎" 

Kotori whispered breathlessly into her lover's left ear, then subsequently kissed her on the cheek. It was so out of character for her that it confused the eavesdropping Umi for a moment before she eventually came to the conclusion that Kotori must've learned a slick move like that from some dirty romance Manga or something. Though, in the end it didn't really matter where the silly girl had learned it from, all that really mattered was its effectiveness, that of which became evident pretty much instantly.

"NnaAAAH-aah-MMNNN...AHHhhh…!!

A volley of lecherous wails suddenly ejected from Honoka's mouth as she wildly bucked her hips against Umi, leaning into the super-sensitive teats that took up the space in front of her as she did so. Though it only lasted several seconds, to each one of the girls involved, it felt as if the experience had lasted much, much longer. After experiencing enough sexy convulsions to make her muscles ache the following day, all three girls began a well-deserved break from their exhausting dance session.

  
\-----

"Oh? Uh, yeah, sorry. It seems like she's… sleeping? Yeah, she's sleeping right now. She shouldn't be. Don't worry, I'll wake her up and hand you over, okay? Okay."

Once Honoka felt a tap on the back of her shoulder, it only took a few more seconds before her eyes fluttered open, meeting the indigo of the autumn sunset slightly above her vast, fleshy mounds. A few more seconds, and she realized she wasn't in a dream anymore, immediately looking around and mentally getting herself caught up on her current situation. Finally, she got to investigating the tap upon her shoulder.

"Oh, uh… hey Maki!"

The mature-looking redhead's own enormous pair loomed over the bustiest idol as she shot her an annoyed glare, one of which reminded her that she was still sitting on top of Umi, although now she was straddling her forehead instead of her face - something that Umi must've done so she could sleep in peace without the risk of suffocation by ass and pussy. As both of the other second year idols scored away peacefully, Maki handed over Honoka's phone and gave a short explanation in a hushed voice: "pssst. Phone's for you. It's Yukiho."

"T-thanks" was the only answer the tired girl would think of at the moment, more interested in the girl on the other end of the phone line.

"Hey, Honoka. Whats up? I haven't seen you in a while."

"Oh, hey sis. I'm doing great. I'm staying at Maki's for now to do some rigorous idol training! Even just today I spent hours and hours trying to perfect my dance routine!"

"Ooh, I'd love to see it! Maybe I can come over and visit after school sometime!"

"O-oh, no, sorry. We're planning something **BIG** , something that could even change the school idol scene… no, the entire idol scene as a whole! But it's top secret for now, so you'll have to wait until our next performance or until we release more updates on our blog. Then you'll see what I mean."

"Oh, I can't wait! Whatever it is, I just _know_ it won't disappoint! You better prepare quickly though! Love live will come around sooner than you think, and you can't revolutionize the idol scene if you don't win love live, okay?"

The older sister hesitated for a moment, then answered.

"Yeah, I understand."

"Don't worry. It might seem scary, but I'm sure you'll have no problem crushing the competition!"

"Crushing…"

"Hmm…? Well, anyways, I have to go to bed soon, but I'm glad I was able to hear from you. See you soon!"

"See you!"

And as soon as she heard a quiet _click_ noise followed by the dial tone, Honoka near-instantly began to drift back to sleep, while gently rubbing her lower lips against her friend once again as she did so.


End file.
